


Love of a reaper

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, reaper!dean, suicidal!Sam, suicide warning, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a reaper and more times than he wishes to count, comes face to face with a young man named Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of a reaper

**Author's Note:**

> This has the same idea as the J2 I posted, but different layout and story.

The first time Dean meets Sam, the 16 year old tried taking a whole bottle of pills. He walked in to find the young kid looking down at his body with a half fear/half relief. When he told him that he wasn’t taking him though, he swear the kid started crying as he walked out of the bathroom, right past where a EMT was rushing in. He went on with his next job and didn’t even think about the long haired kid, he had more important things to do.

Their second meeting was when Sam tried to slit his wrist when he was 17. The reaper walked into the room, stepping around the growing circle of blood that was growing on the floor, looking at Sam. Sam had grown another foot since the last time he saw him, making him 4 inches above Deans own height. When he made no move to go and touch his body, Sam just sighed and asked what was the point of him being there. Dean had just shrugged and told him that near death called to him, but someone was going to find Sam and help him, so he couldn’t take him. Sam had just sighed and kicked at the carpet, asking if he would stay with him until he was saved. Something in him wanted him to say no, but he just nodded and they talked a little more until the cleaning lady came in and called 911. The reaper left after his body was put into the back of an ambulance.

At their next meeting it was at the side of a river where Sam had jumped in, his body in the icy cold water. He was unconscious and barely breathing, enough for his soul to be out of his body. Dean watched as Sam sat on a rock just watching his body tumble around in the cold water, keeping a weary eye on the fishermen that were just down the stream.

“They save me, don’t they?” Sam asked over his shoulder as Dean came closer to him.

“Yep” He said, no use lying to the 18 year old.

“Why?”

“Because it’s the right thing, helping some punk kid that is trying to throw his life away”

Sam sighed a little as he could hear yelling from the boat, that they saw a body and come on, he may still be alive.

“But I just don’t want to be here anymore” Sam said quietly, wrapping his arms around his knees.

“There is a life for you out there Sammy”

“What did you just call me?” He asked, looking up at Dean.

Before he had a chance to answer though, Sams soul was pulled back into his body and Dean was left alone on the rocks. Why did he call him that?

Twice that year Sam tried to do it, though he tried again with the pills this time, sure it was going to work. His body was on the ground and twitching, a white foam coming out from between his lips. 

Sam started questioning him the moment Dean walked into the door, not going near his body however.

“Why won’t you just let me die?” Sam asked, huffing at him.

“Because it isn’t your time”

“Then stop coming here and getting my hopes up” Sam whined, slapping Deans chest.

“It’s kind of my job, I come when there is death or near death”

“But why do people keep trying to help me, I don’t want to be here anymore” Sam sobbed, dropping to the floor.

Kneeling down next to him Dean ran his hand along the upper part of Sams back, shushing his softly.

“Why don’t you want to be here anymore? You seem to have a pretty good life”

And his room did show that, he had trophies and things all over the walls, a soccer uniform in the corner as well. He also had a book shelf that was over run with books and had more on his desk and nightstand.

“My dad hates me, blames me for my mom dying when I was little because she was so tired that she didn’t get up when our house was on fire. Her and I were the only ones home, I was just a baby and he was out with friends. He came in and saved me, handing me to a neighbor that was there to help as well, but by the time he got to her” Sam cut off with another small sob, looking up as one of his friends came into the room and grabbed his cell, calling 911.

“But that wasn’t really your fault”

“Doesn’t matter, said if she wouldn’t of been asleep or over tired, she would have smelled the smoke and gotten out. Then when I was 16, when I first met you, my dad found out I was gay and outted me to the whole town. Barely anyone wanted anything to do with me after that”

“What about him?” Dean asked, pointing to the kid that was now wrapping Sams wrists up.

“He only keeps me around because I’m good at sucking dick” Sam sighed.

“Oh” Dean said softly, jumping a little as Sam leaned on him.

“Are you, like my own personal reaper?”

“No, just the reaper of this town” Dean said, resting his head on Sams.

“Do you have anywhere to be right now?”

Dean did, there was an old lady in a nursing home that was supposed to die in a few minutes, bud Dean found himself shaking his head. She could have a little more time with her grandkids that were visiting.

“No, why?”

“Will you stay with me until I’m at the hospital? You’re the nicest person to me”

And Dean didn’t want to think about why his heart just sped up a little as he nodded that he would.

The next time Dean saw Sam, he was sitting on the hood of a car that his motorcycle had crashed into. Dean didn’t even have to ask if he had been drinking, the bottles around him were enough of an answer. Once more it wasn’t his time, though he did sit on the hood next to Sam, both watching a puddle of blood grow slowly under the body. Sirens could be heard in the distance as a small group of people were gathering.

“So, drinking and driving” Dean said, looking over at the shaggy haired male.

“Yep”

“You know it still isn’t your time and that you’re going to lose your license?”

“Like I care” Sam sighed.

“Where did you get the booze anyway, you’re only 19“

“Stole it from my ‘friends’ dad”

“I see” Dean said, leaning back against the windshield.

“Mmhmm” Sam said, leaning back with him.

A few moments of silence stretched between them before Sam turned to look at him.

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?”

“Being a reaper”

“Eh, not the best job in the world, you have to kill people that you really don’t want to sometimes”

“But other than that?”

“It’s pretty ok, why?”

“Just wondering. Can regular people become reapers?”

“Yea, but they have to stay with the reaper that took them, they can’t just get turned and go off on their own”

“Oh”

“Yea”

“So if you turned me, I’d get to stay with you?” Sam asked, them blushed and looked away.

“Yea, that’s the just of it” Dean said, tilting his head a little.

“Ok”

“Do you want to stay with me?”

“Like I said, you’re the nicest person that I’ve ever met and that’s saying something about the guy that reaps peoples souls”

Dean just made a little face at that.

“And I just, kinda like you” Sam said, blushing again.

“Sammy”

“Just, think about it maybe?”

“You mean for the next time you’re going to try and kill yourself?”

“It’s going to happen you know”

“Yea, I know” Dean said, letting out a slow breath.

“Well, this is my ride” Sam said as the EMT’s loaded Sam onto a gurney and into the ambulance. “Think about it, please?”

And before Dean could say anything Sam was hopping into the ambulance with his body, leaving Dean with a whole lot of mess in his head.

 

It was just about a month later when Dean found himself back with Sam, this time he didn’t know he was there. Sam was lying on a hospital bed in a mental institution, his arms crossed over his stomach. On his arms there were bandages from where he had tried to cut himself with the springs in his mattress in the room he was in before they moved him to the hospital wing. Watching him Dean felt his heart beat a little faster and hurt for the poor young male that was sitting there. He really did think about what life would be like with a partner, he knew a few reapers that had them. But one of his own? That was something entirely different. He really did feel something for the teen and he just wanted him to be happy, which it seemed he would only find in death. So he needed to make the choice of whether or not he could really do what he was planning. He had already checked with the head honcho, that killing Sam wasn’t going to set of a bad chain of events and it wasn’t. No one really cared about Sam, even his dad wouldn’t care, would be happy to no longer have the burden.

Walking over to the bed, he sat down on it, letting out a small breath. Resting his hand on Sams pillow he leaned over the younger male, hesitating for only a second before pressing their lips together. He could feel the life drain quickly out of Sam and pulled slowly away as Sam got up off the bed, leaving his body behind.

“Dean?” Sam asked, looking between his dead body and the reaper.

“Yea Sammy” He said, holding his hand out of Sams.

“You, you actually took me, does this mean I can stay with you?”

Dean nodded smiling a little at the look of happiness he had never seen on Sams face before. Stepping forward, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean neck before placing a kiss on his lips, holding him tight.

“Thank you so much” Sam said, kissing him a few more times.

“You’re welcome” Dean smiled, kissing him back. “Now we do have some rules and things to go over, but I think those can wait a few minutes”

“I think so too” He said, kissing Dean again.


End file.
